Palatability
by EmpyrealFantasy
Summary: [SanzoGoku][Oneshot] Because taste will always be Goku's favourite of the senses, and there are some things that need discovering. Content Advisory. «A whole new meaning to 'Harahetta'»


DISCLAIMER: I don't own the boys, nor the plotlines of the show and manga.

WARNINGS: Smut, citrus, language, OOCness.

----------

**Palatability**

----------

Sanzo rubbed the bridge of his nose irritably as the leader of the most recent band of youkai was slain. This was not Kougaiji's men, or the minion of some new enemy that had come out of the woodworks. No. This was _yet another_ youkai intent on consuming Sanzo in order to gain immortality. This made five in all since the journey's start, if Sanzo's count was correct.

It was while Sanzo was mentally ticking 'Eat me' off his list of appropriate retorts to enemies (after all, it seemed far too many would like to take him up on that offer), that movement caught his eye. The blond looked up through his fringe in time to see Goku toss his Nyoi-Bou to the side with a determined look upon his face - why had he thrown it, Sanzo wondered, when surely is would have been easier to banish it? - and began taking purposeful strides…towards Sanzo.

This was normally the time when the Fan of Doom would be summoned to ask his questions for him, but the look in the youth's eyes froze Sanzo momentarily. The golden eyes he was so familiar with were currently shining with a light he had rarely seen outside of the most dire of battles, and Sanzo was a bit perturbed. His momentary frozen state was about to become slightly more permanent, however, with the youth's next actions.

Goku stopped directly in front of his guardian, tugged the monk's robes just above the breastplate to bring him to his level, and licked a slow, teasing line from the collar of Sanzo's leathers to the hollow behind his ear. Sanzo, though he wouldn't admit to it, shivered infinitesimally as the pleasing touch was pulled away and for just a moment wanted to demand the monkey to repeat it.

Hakkai was gaping in a terribly undignified manner.

Gojyo looked hard-pressed not to laugh.

Sanzo was irked that he had actually _enjoyed_ the attention, and had considered insisting on more.

Instead, Sanzo choked out past a mostly unworking tongue the first thing that he could think of that did not involve the words more, please, or an embarrassing moan, "What was _that_, bakazaru?!"

Goku just tilted his head, an out of place, serious frown adorning his lips, "That was, like, the kazillionth youkai I've had to listen to go on about eating you…so, I figured I should have a taste to see what all the fuss is about. But I couldn't really tell…" the teen trailed off as determination once again stole across his features.

Ignoring the sputtering of his dumbfounded guardian, Goku grabbed him by the arm and began tugging him towards the dense forest they had been skirting for several days, "Sanzo an' me'll be right back, Hakkai, I got some things I need to check out, kay?"

"Sanzo and I," Hakkai corrected vaguely to the spot the monk and heretic had been standing moments before, blinking owlishly.

And it was only when the pair were out of sight that Gojyo finally let his laughter consume him.

--

Deciding they were far enough from the road, Goku spun and smiled brightly at Sanzo, backing the older man into a tree, "Okay, here's good."

Sanzo just blinked dumbly, entirely unsure how to react to the current situation. The bronzed teen smirked at his guardian's current state - he could work with this. If Sanzo had been belligerent and doling out continual punishment via harisen, there might have been an issue - but as it was, the situation still hadn't caught up to the blond. And for Goku, this was a good thing.

Pressing his guardian into the tree, Goku slowly worked his way back along the same line he had licked earlier, this time letting his teeth graze the skin in spots, and finally attaching his lips to Sanzo's earlobe and tugging gently. The small gasp he got in response encouraged him as he nibbled gently along his sun's jaw to his lips.

Gazing fleetingly into dazed violet eyes, Goku nearly hesitated. Oh, Sanzo was gonna be _mad_ when his mind finally slowed down enough for thought. But the brunet figured that was only incentive to finish what he had started…because, who knew? Perhaps this incident could sway the blond.

When he kissed Sanzo for the first time, he felt himself melt. No matter he was in control of the kiss, that the blond was not yet responding, or that the kiss was relatively chaste…it was perfect. He'd been waiting for _years_ now for this kiss, and damnit all, he was going to have it! If he had his way, he was going to have a lot of things.

After a few moments of relishing in the fact that he was _kissing_ Sanzo, he let his tongue slowly trace the monk's lips. It took several long moments before the blond responded, but when he did…it was explosive. He grabbed Goku by the back of the neck and tugged him in for a nearly brutal kiss, both his pale hands buried in russet hair. Goku's eyes had flown wide at this and nearly fainted from the coherency in his guardian's gaze. But Sanzo wasn't beating or shooting him. Sanzo was _responding_.

Goku quickly returned the kiss, seeking out the taste of every inch of Sanzo's mouth. Pulses of heat ran through him as he pressed himself more firmly against his guardian's body and rubbed sensuously against him. He was getting lightheaded with the sensations and broke the kiss panting, his heart nearly thumping out of his chest. With a sly grin his hands yanked off the cumbersome robes - sutra and all - making them pool at the blond's feet.

It was as his fingers began yanking up on the leather undershirt that Sanzo broke the lusty haze he was in, "What do you think you're doing, monkey?"

Goku just smirked again, "Tasting."

And taste he did. After divesting Sanzo of his top he ran his lips, teeth and tongue over every inch of his torso, mapping it with his mouth. Sanzo's quiet grunts and gasps fueled him as he teased a nipple or traced a curve of the muscles of the monk's stomach. Finally feeling his job satisfactory, he began tugging at the blond's too-tight jeans, ripping a questioning noise halfway between a whimper and a moan. Goku ignored the unasked question and finally wrested the garment from slim hips, slowly licking his lips as he took in his prize. He settled himself firmly on his knees and looked up at Sanzo through his lashes.

As soon as violet locked with gold, Goku had his assent and a lot of other things too. He saw all his own feelings in the heated glare of his sun, who was struggling fruitlessly to maintain his composure. But, really, how composed can one be nearly nude in the forest with the object of their desired on their knees willingly before them?

Goku's oral capacity had never been a secret. How many times had the entire group watched with disgust and a bit of awe as huge portions fit within it? But now, Sanzo had never been more thankful. Goku took him entirely and quickly, his tongue working eagerly at the underside of his cock as he discovered several new tastes.

--

When the pair appeared again to the companions they had left behind in the jeep half an hour later, it was with a slightly dazed Sanzo trailing after a grinning simian. Sanzo's robe were folded over his arm - the arm that was not attached to the hand Goku was tugging like an overexcited four year old. Not that Sanzo could ever think of his charge as a child again, no matter the facade.

Amazingly, Gojyo made no comment as the journey began again, and things seemed to fall back into their normal routine. Goku and Gojyo fought, Sanzo threatened, and Hakkai beamed amusedly. In fact, it was nearly sunset before Gojyo could hold his self-imposed silence no more.

"Oi, saru," he whispered in what he obviously thought to be a quiet voice, "When you said 'next time I'm getting a taste', I didn't think you were serious!"

The slow click of the hammer of Sanzo's shoureju being pulled back indicated Sanzo had, in fact, heard, "You _planned_ that, bakazaru?" the monk ground out.

After a contemptuous glare to Gojyo, Goku leaned around Sanzo's headrest to his ear, "And if I did?"

Sanzo sputtered.

Goku nuzzled the blond's neck with a smirk, letting his tongue occasionally flick out to taste the skin, "Sorry, but I'd do it again, Sanzo. Cuz damn, you're _delicious_."

This was said so quietly that Sanzo wasn't sure he heard, but the quiet purring that accompanied it was vibrating against the skin of his neck. Red crept across his cheeks as he realized he had been leaning into the caress and he set his jaw.

"Fucking monkey," the blond breathed, "Behave yourself and wait for dessert."

He felt the grin spread over the teen's lips against his neck and shivered as teeth applied bare pressure and dragged leisurely across his pulse point, "But Sanzo," Goku's whisper was somehow reminiscent of his usual whine, "Harahetta..."


End file.
